The Pride and Honor of the Tao Dynasty
by MasterOfThePen
Summary: Pre-continuity. This is the story of two children, Ren and Jun, and their growth from children into full-fledged shamans. Tells how they got their mochirei, and explains why they turned out the way they are.
1. Birth of an Emperor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Shaman King." Hiroyuki Takei does. Lucky him. 

**Synopsis:** Pre-continuity fic. This is the story of two children, Ren and Jun, the heirs to a powerful dynasty, stained with blood and marred by betrayal. Unaware to them, their family shares an intimate bond with the spirit world, and the task has fallen to Tao Ren's shoulders to become the Shaman King and restore his family's honor. They are given powerful mochirei to command, and as they learn to harness their mochirei's powers, they begin to realize the untapped strength lying deep within themselves. But will their strength in each other be enough to save them from the darkness of their family's past, or will their father's iron fist tear them asunder? This story delves into Bason's past, as well as the history of the Tao Family and emphasizes the relationship between Ren and Jun, and with their respective mochirei. 

**Chapter One: Birth of an Emperor**

The last time I can clearly remember seeing my father was the day that my little brother was born. I was four years old at the time, still quite new to the world, but becoming aware of its machinations and my place within the grand scheme of things. At the moment, however, my place was to sit still and wait. It had been nearly six hours since my mother, her belly swollen with new life, cried out in utter pain and had been shut into her room by the servants and midwife. So, there I was, sitting patiently and swinging my legs back and forth, my only alleviation from boredom. 

I turned my head toward my grandfather standing near the large window, his bald head glistening in the evening light, a chill breeze stirring his crimson robes slightly. It had been snowing earlier, but the sky was clear tonight; the stars winked in the sky like tiny diamonds, as cold and clear as the fresh snow glittering upon the ground. I knew he was gazing at the stars; how often had I happened upon him as he stared out the windows of the manor, as if he might divine some great mystery from the stars. He had been keeping this silent vigil for many weeks now, hoping for some sort of fortuitous sign, I know not for what. 

I sighed, sensing that he will give me no answers for the one question burning in my mind: when will I see my new brother? I turn toward my father, thinking perhaps he would be more approachable. Sliding from my seat, I shuffle softly toward the tall man brooding in the dark corner of the waiting room, his body partly hidden in the shadows. His gaze remained fixed on the double doors leading to the birthing room. He stood absolutely motionless, like some stone sentinel keeping watch over the doorway, much like the stone dragons that protected the shines of the ancestors. 

Reaching him, I stood there for a moment, waiting for him to acknowledge my presence. His attention remained riveted to the door. Gently, I tugged at his golden robe. He looked down, his face remained as emotionless as a statue. His dark hair was tied back into a severe topknot, adding to his rather menacing appearance. 

"Father, is it time yet?" I asked, staring into his dark eyes. They seemed like fathomless pits, and I often avoided staring into them for too long, for fear that I might become lost in their darkness for all eternity. 

His brows knit together in annoyance, and he gave a heavy "humph" before returning to his vigil once more. Slowly, I lowered my hand and returned to my seat. I continued to stare at him. Though his countenance betrayed no emotion, I could tell by the way that he pulled at his beard that he was nervous, just like the rest of us. 

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, a piercing wail split the heavy silence and we all turned our attention toward the double doors. I noticed my father stood staring with his lips slightly parted, as if he would speak. The stoic mask seemed to shatter, and I could see the look of apprehension etched across his face. The cry of new life continued for several moments before falling silent once more. 

I stood, anxiety causing me to pace back and forth. My grandfather tottered forward, leaning heavily on his cane, and placed a hand on my shoulder, to keep me from fidgeting. The doors slowly opened, and one of the female servants announced, "You can come in now." 

I looked at my grandfather, and he nodded slowly. I approached the doorway, waiting for my father to enter before me. For a moment, he didn't move. He blinked several times, his thin face apprehensive. Taking a deep breath, he strode through the door, and I followed close behind. The servant waited until we were all inside before shutting the doors behind us with a soft click. 

Remaining where I was, I watched as my father and grandfather marched toward the either side of the large bed where my mother laid. Slowly, I approached her, taking small careful steps. I stood before the foot of the bed and peered over the footboard, placing my small hands on the smooth wood. 

My mother leaned heavily on the pillows. Her hair, like raven silk, lay strewn about her face, no longer bound in the fancy, yet confining ribbons. She smiled weakly at me. Despite her disheveled appearance, she appeared far more beautiful than I could ever remember seeing her. I wished she would leave her hair down more often. 

"Behold," she spoke softly, gazing deeply into my father's eyes, "your son." 

I noticed the bundle held in the crook of her arm. She pulled aside the corner of the blanket to reveal the tiny face of my baby brother. His eyes remained closed, his chubby cheeks slightly flushed. I leaned closer for a better look, but Father reached down and carefully lifted the small bundle into his arms, preventing me from seeing anything. I turned my attention toward him. 

This was the first, and last, time that I ever saw my father smile. His lips parted slightly, but the emotion was in his eyes. No longer did they seem as dark and cold as pits, but there was a warmth burning within them, like two sleeping embers. 

"What shall we name him?" Mother asked, smiling up at my father and her new son. 

"Tao Lian." Father pronounced, his gaze never leaving the baby. "It is a good name. Strong." 

"Indeed," Grandfather glanced once more toward the window, the light of the stars reflected in his eyes. "He will be blessed with good fortune. I have foreseen it." 

"Jun," Mother turned her blue eyes toward mine. "Would you like to hold him?" 

For a moment, I was silent. This was all so new to me. I wasn't sure if I could handle such responsibility; what if I dropped him? 

"It's all right." She smiled, as if sensing my anxiety. "Father will help you." 

Slowly I nodded as Father knelt down and placed the bundle into my waiting arms. I shifted him slightly into a more comfortable position, realizing that he wasn't heavy at all. I smiled and looked down into his face. Lian opened his mouth and yawned slightly, causing me to giggle. He blinked his eyes open and stared at me, and I gasped slightly. His eyes were like two pools of molten gold, glittering yellow in the darkness like those of a mighty tiger. 

"His eyes are so pretty, like gold." I smiled and rubbed at his soft cheek with one finger. Lian reached forward and grabbed onto it, and I smiled all the more. 

"Golden eyes?" Grandfather stared hard at the child, a small smile of triumph on his face. "Just as I predicted. The stars have foreseen the coming of the emperor, and they have marked him as such. It is only a matter of time." 

"Then he really is destined for great things." Father said, though I was barely listening to the conversation. I could only pay attention to the newest member of my family, my baby brother. "He shall become the Shaman King. Only then will our family's honor be restored." 

After a moment, Lian's little eyebrows knit together, and he began to cry. Eyes widened, I feared I had done something wrong. 

"Here. He's probably hungry." Mother's knowing smile alleviated my fears. Father took him from me and placed him into my mother's arms. She nestled the baby against her breast, and he began to nurse. 

"Mistress Ran is very weary and needs to rest." A female servant materialized from the shadows. "I must ask you all to leave her, now. You may visit with her again in the morning." 

Father nodded and patted me on the shoulder, gesturing for me to head toward the doors. I walked forward obediently, listening to the sounds of footsteps and the tapping of Grandfather's cane on the wooden floor. The servant closed the heavy door doors behind us, and they boomed slightly with a note of finality. We all remained in waiting room, unmoving. 

"Young Jun, it is time for you to go to bed." Father finally addressed me. 

"Yes, Father." 

"Please, escort her to her chambers," Father spoke into the darkness and a servant approached him, bowing with respect, before leading my down the darkened halls. 

As I followed the feeble glow of his candle, I looked over my shoulder one last time and watched as my Father disappeared into the shadows, his long robes whispering behind him. 

That was the last time I ever saw him. 

I awoke the next morning, trembling with excitement. I slid out of bed and slipped on a red cheongsam dress with yellow trim and a lace-up front. Standing before the vanity, I pulled my green hair back and clipped it up in the purple barrettes just like Mother had shown me. Last of all, I placed a yellow ribbon on the side of my head with two red balls, like bright little cherries, over my right ear. 

A servant opened to door and bowed before entering. "Miss Jun, breakfast is ready." 

He held the door opened, and as I walked through as a few more servants entered and tidied up my room. It was strange how the manor seemed to be one big winding maze of hallways and corridors. I often wondered how the servants managed to navigate through the labyrinthine halls; perhaps they carried a map with all the necessary schematics with them? I wandered the halls occasionally, trying to see if I would stumble upon some hidden passage, like in the castles I read about in my books. 

As we passed by the dozens of doorways and passages, I was keenly aware of the _other_ servants that comprised the rest of the household attendants. They often stayed in the shadows, almost as if they feared the light. They stood in silent vigil, like stone statues; never speaking, never moving unless ordered to. They were all dressed in clothes of black silk with a red symbol upon their shirts. The details of their faces was difficult to discern, for they all wore hats and a yellow slip of paper was attached to their foreheads. I called them the 'silent ones', to differentiate between them and the other servants. I knew not from whence they came; they had always been here, as if they had been carved from the very stones from which the foundation of the manor rested upon. I never lingered near them long, if I could help it. Something about their presence, their _chi_, seemed inhuman, and it disturbed me to the core of my being. 

Finally, we arrived at the vast dining hall and I was promptly seated in a chair of solid oak and red velvet. I looked across the table laden with food to find only Grandfather, chewing on some white rice and steamed vegetables. Mother and Father were nowhere to be found. 

Grandfather looked up and noticed me. He pointed with his ebony chopsticks toward the food the servants had placed before me. 

"Eat," he said. 

I sat there, hesitantly, and stared into the porcelain bowl filled with some clear soup. I traced the blue pattern at the bottom of the bowl with my eyes, refusing to touch my food. Something was wrong, but I wasn't sure what. 

"Why aren't you eating?" I whipped my head up to meet my grandfather's dark eyes staring intently into mine. He looked genuinely concerned. 

"Where are Mother and Father?" I asked. "Why aren't they eating with us?" 

"Your mother is still recovering in her chambers. The servants are attending to her." 

"And Father?" 

Grandfather's eyes hardened slightly and he took another bite before answering, "He's busy at the moment and is taking his breakfast in his private chambers." 

"Oh." Strange. Father never failed to eat with his family, though one would hardly miss him, seeing as how he rarely spoke during meals, let alone at any other time. But it still seemed odd. It troubled me greatly, eating without him, though I didn't know why. 

Finally, I picked up my utensils and we ate in silence under the watchful gaze of the servants and the 'silent ones'. 

After we were finished, the servants cleared the table and I slid from my seat, smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress, and left the dining hall. I traveled aimlessly down the corridors, the morning sunlight streaming through the many windows as the 'silent ones' stood erect and unwavering, like suits of armor along the corridor. I hurried past them, my shoulders hunched, though they proved no threat to me. 

Eventually I found myself outside the very chamber where I had awaited the birth of my little brother the night before. I stood before the huge double doors made of solid oak, the twin handles, wrought in gold in the likeness of two dragons, glared at me with their ruby eyes glinting maliciously. I brought my hand upward, but quickly snatched it back. The heavy rings were clutched in the dragons' mouths, their sharp teeth bared before them. I had the irrational fear that they might suddenly spring to life and bite off my fingers if I strayed too close. 

Swallowing my fear, I took hold of the ring on the right and gently knocked it on the door. The sound echoed hollowly within the empty chamber, and I waited for an answer. Slowly, the door swung open, and a servant peeked through, bowing low to me. 

"Good morning, Miss Jun," the servant smiled warmly. "Are you here to see Mistress Ran?" 

"Yes. May I please come in?" I fidgeted with the fabric of my skirt, apprehensive about entering the chamber alone. For some reason, it seemed far too sacred for a child like myself to enter without the aid of an adult. 

"Of course, Miss Jun. Your mother has been waiting to see you." 

The servant bowed out of the way and I walked though, the door clicking shut behind me. Aside from a few servants, the large chamber felt empty. Luckily there were none of the 'silent ones' about, which I was thankful for. I trotted over to my mother's bedside where she lay with little Lian in the crook of her arm, cooing to him. 

"Good morning, my precious daughter," she looked up and smiled sweetly at me. Her hair was brushed and gleaming in the morning light, but it still remained undone. 

"Good morning, Mother." I leaned over to get a better look at my little brother. He was wide awake and looked about the room with his golden eyes and made little noises of awe and wonder. His black hair was brushed as well, save for a little cowlick on the back of his head that pointed straight up into the air. 

I turned my attention to my mother. "How are you feeling?" 

"Much better now that I've eaten. Little Ren is doing fine, too." She tickled his chin with her finger, setting him off into a fit of giggles. 

"Ren?" I asked. 

"Lian is his honored name, to be used on special occasions," she smiled at my naiveté. "Ren shall be his common name, for everyday use." 

"Ren." I tried the name out. "I like it." 

Ren turned his attention toward the sound of my voice and seemed to babble his agreement. 

"I think he likes it, too. He looks _so_ cute." I smiled and reached forward to smooth down his cowlick, but it sprang to attention the moment I had flattened it down. 

"I've tried all day to get it to lay down flat, but it's so stubborn." Mother smiled at my futile efforts. "He's going to grow up to be such a handsome young man, just like his father." 

It was then that I was reminded of my father's absence. "Father did not come to eat with us this morning. Where has he gone?" 

Mother had a pained look in her blue eyes, but the feeling quickly passed as she hid it behind a smile. "He's very busy right now and does not want to be disturbed." 

"What's he doing?" My curiosity was piqued, even as a feeling of dread was beginning to engulf me. 

"He's within the inner sanctum, communing with the ancestors." 

I gasped in awe. I could only vaguely remember seeing the inner sanctum once, long ago. Deep within the bowels of the manor there was a large chamber where the dead were buried and sacred memorial tablets were placed to honor their memory. I could clearly remember the sickly sweet smell of incense and dry decay as candles burned brightly in front of each memorial tablet. This chamber was the heart of the manor, for the ancestors were responsible for looking after and guiding the fates of their still-living descendants. 

"What is he doing in there?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. No one entered into the silent sanctity of the inner sanctum, unless it was to petition for advise from the ancestors. 

"There are many questions that need to be answered." Mother turned once more to the child cradled in her arms. "Ren's fate rests with their answers." 

She fell silent after that and I asked no more questions. I stared at the squirming baby, wondering what was so important that Father needed to speak with the ancestors? He didn't look all that special to me, aside from his golden eyes. But I thought no more of it, leaving adult matters for the adults to worry about. All I cared about was my little brother and how much fun it would be to have a playmate, someone close to my age that I could talk to and teach. But I would have to wait for Ren to grow up before he could respond to my voice and follow my instructions. For now I was content just hold him and coo at him, watching him smile and try to pull at my hair with his chubby little hands. 

The days dragged by and I still saw no sign of father. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months. The seasons changed as the winter snows melted and spring returned to the mountains once again. Father remained hidden, my mother assuring me that he was fine. "He's just very busy" or "He's communing with the ancestors" were the only answers ever given to my questions, so eventually I stopped asking. As the seasons changed from the rainy monsoons of summer swelling the rivers to the calmer, drier season of fall, my memory of Father began to slowly fade away. I still knew about him, but certain details, like the sound of his voice or the way his face looked, began to slip away from me, like sand in an hourglass. I rarely though about him, though I still knew he was around, much like the gods that we revered during their sacred days, but don't think about during the others. 

Nearly three years had passed and Ren was growing into a fine young boy. From the moment he learned to crawl, we became inseparable. Though mother still cared for him and stayed close to him during his first few years of life, she encouraged me to watch after him and to care for him, as well. We would wander down the halls and play little games of make-believe, pretending to be the heroes in the storybooks that I often read to him late at night. We did everything together: eat, sleep, bathe, and play. I could think of no other way I'd rather spend my afternoons than by my brother's side, and he felt the same. 

Little did I know, all that was about to change 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Wow! That was a lot of detail in only six pages! On a minor note, everyone knows that Ren's name in Chinese is 'Lian', and since they are speaking Chinese, that's what they are calling him, but for the sake of simplicity, I will call him 'Ren' for now on. It's Ren's turn to tell the story now! And as his third birthday quickly approaches, things begin to change around the manor. Ren is now given his own room, but he finds an unwelcome guest staying there with him Or perhaps it is Ren who is the unwelcome guest. Read and review, onegai! 


	2. Room Fit for an Emperor

Yay! Now it's chibi Ren-kun's turn to tell the story! Everyone say it with me, "Awww! He's _so _cute!" Another important character gets introduced: I'll give you three guesses on who it is. Anyway, on with the story! Read, review, and enjoy! 

**Chapter Two: Room Fit for an Emperor**

The sound of songbirds twittering near the window awakened me, and I was all too eager to wake up. Sitting up, I rubbed at my eyes and looked out the window. Tiny birds of yellow and brown perched on the windowsill, the dawn light streamed into the room and cast their tiny shadows upon the floor. 

I looked to my right to find my older sister laying beside me, still deeply asleep, her hands folded beneath her chin. I leaned forward and shook her shoulder. 

"Nee-san, wake up!" I whispered loudly, not wanting to startle her. She squinted her eyes and mumbled something, but refused to be awakened. I shook her shoulder harder. "Nee-san? Come on, wake up!" 

"Mmmm Just five more minutes" She mumbled, still half asleep. 

I stood up, but quickly lost my balance and fell on top of Jun, sprawled across her stomach. She rubbed at her eyes and blinked while I'll struggled to stand once more. 

"Let me help," she smiled and sat forward, picking me up and setting me upon the floor. "I'm awake now." Jun stretched her arms toward the ceiling and yawned mightily while I reached for my stuffed tiger toy and clutched it to my chest. 

"Young master, young mistress," the soft voice of a servant announced as the door creaked open. "Breakfast is ready." 

"All right," we shouted as one, feeling acutely hungry. A few servants marched in and began folding up the tangled sheets while others began attending to our clothing and hair. I didn't mind being dressed by the servants, but it was when it came time for them to brush my hair that I put up the biggest struggle. 

"Hold still please, Master Ren," the woman said with infinite patience as she licked her palm and proceeded to press down my rebellious cowlick with the force of a tigress scouring her cubs with her rough tongue. 

"Ah, leave it alone!" I squinted my eyes in frustration. "It's never going to stay down." 

"That's what you get for being born in the Year of the Ox," I saw Jun giggling as the servants pinned up her hair in the purple barrettes and the little yellow ribbon. "A stubborn cowlick!" 

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Hey! I like my hair the way it is." I squirmed from the woman's grasp and she quickly conceded to my whims. The servants never forced us to do anything against our will, unless it went contrary to Mother's or Grandfather's orders. So she instead began to assist the others with tidying up the room. 

"Follow me, now," a young man bowed before us and we proceeded to march down the hall behind him. Jun walked in front of me, the sun reflecting off the silk fabric of her purple cheongsam. I was wearing a red silk shirt with long sleeves trimmed in gold, and black silk pants. 

We passed though the halls as the 'silent ones' kept their vigil over all. I stopped and stared at one, always curious as to what they were thinking. 

"Nihao?" I asked tentatively, a strange feeling of foreboding in the pit of my stomach. They seemed so strange, the 'silent ones'. Why did they never speak? Did they not have voices? Nee-san said they were alive, but I had yet to see one move. Perhaps she was playing a trick on me, and they were nothing more than stiff mannequins lined up against the wall for decoration. I reached a tentative hand forward, my chubby fingers twitching as I clutched my tiger stuffie tighter against my chest. 

Before my fingers could even brush against the silk fabric of their pants, something snatched my hand back, nearly causing me to scream in fright. Jun's hand was clamped firmly, but gently over my wrist, her blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. 

"What do you think you're doing?" She said sharply under her breath. 

"Nothing!" I shook my head and backed away from the tall guard, my eyes never leaving its face. A yellow slip of paper with strange characters that I could not read was stuck to its forehead, obscuring its features, but I was acutely aware of a faint glimmer within its hollow eyes. 

"Come on," Jun tugged on my arm and began leading me away. 

"What are they?" I asked tentatively. 

Jun glanced down at me, her green brows knit together in consternation. After a moment, she began, "I'm not quite sure. The 'silent ones' have been here long before I was born. I think that maybe they were once statues carved from the very stones that form the foundation of the Tao Manor, but a powerful sorcerer used a magic spell to bring them to life. They became his servants, but when the sorcerer died, they could not bring themselves to leave the only home they had ever known. In a way, they were born here, and so here is where they shall stay." 

"Wow!" My eyes widened in awe and my big sister grinned at the effect her story had on me. "How do you come up with such good stories?" 

"It's a secret," she winked. "And you know what? I bet that those slips of paper on their foreheads are talismans, and if they were ever to be removed, they would revert back into statues once more." 

"But how come I never get to see them move?" I stuck out my bottom lip in a slight pout. 

"The 'silent ones' are only used for heavy or menial labor too difficult for the other servants to accomplish." Jun glanced toward another row of the stiff guards keeping watch near the main entrance to the manor. I felt a slight shiver run through her body as we passed them. "I've only ever seen them move a few times, and it's not really all that great. Actually, they give me the creeps, if you ask me." 

"I know what you mean." I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she smiled at me. "They creep me out, too." 

"Master Ching and Mistress Ran await you," the voice of the male servant announced, calling us both to attention once more. 

The double doors opened and when entered the huge dining hall. I put my tiger toy on the floor near my seat, being taught long ago that I couldn't bring him to the table with me. Two servants helped to seat us. I was still quite small and needed to sit on a pillow to reach the table properly. I swung my legs back and forth while the servants placed a bowl in front of me. Picking up the black lacquered chopsticks, I clumsily began eating, still not quite used to the delicate movements needed to manipulate them. 

"Good morning, my precious children," Mother smiled at us, like the sun breaking through cloud cover. "Did you sleep well last night?" 

"Yes, Mother, very well," Jun answered politely. 

"Mmm Hmm," I nodded with a mouth full of rice. 

"Ren, don't talk with your mouth full," Mother wagged a finger at me. 

I swallowed my food. "Sorry, Mommy." 

"Young Ren," Grandfather addressed me, his dark eyes glittering in the morning light. "You're going to be turning three years old in two days, right? Your mother and I have prepared a very special gift for you, in honor of this important year." 

I nearly choked on my food. Grabbing a cup of milk, I quickly gulped it down, gasping afterward. "What kind of present?" I leaned forward slightly, barely able to contain my excitement. Jun smiled behind her hand at my antics. 

"When you are finished with breakfast, we will show it to you," Grandfather smiled once more, but there was something odd about it. I took no notice, too excited to worry about the subtle meaning behind a look or a gesture. 

"I get to open it, before my birthday?" I smiled wide. 

"Of course," Mother gestured toward my unfinished meal. "Now hurry and eat, and then you may see it." 

"All right!" I grabbed my chopsticks and began shoveling food into my mouth once more, grains of rice landing on the table and on my shirt front. Jun stifled a giggle. I didn't care. I was going to get my present today! 

"Here, let me help you," Mother laughed a little and used an embroidered napkin to wipe my cheeks and shirt. I squinted my eyes under her tender administrations, even though she never rubbed my cheeks too hard. Using her own red lacquered chopsticks, she helped to feed me pieces of meat and vegetables that were too large for me to pick up without dropping them. I hated learning how to use those silly sticks to feed myself. I was doing just fine before, eating with my hands. If only my fingers were longer, then I probably wouldn't have so much trouble. 

"Try some peaches," Jun, always helpful, offered one to me. "They're really yummy." 

I pulled a face and shook my head. "Ewww! Yucky!" 

"But they're really good." Jun sank her teeth into the tender flesh and smiled really big to emphasize her point. She wasn't fooling me. 

"Gross!" I turned my head away as she brought one close to my face. "Get it away!" 

"Why won't you try one, Ren?" Mother asked, taking the peach that Jun had tried to offer me earlier. 

"I don't like peaches," I hunkered down into my seat, trying to put as much of the table between me and the nasty fruit. 

"But you've never even tried one," Jun frowned while taking another bite out of her peach. 

"I know I won't like it." I squinted in frustration. "They're fuzzy and gross." 

Mother sighed with infinite patience. "You really should try one, just once. I know you would like them." 

"Uh-uh!" I shook my head rapidly. 

We quickly finished with our meal and the servants cleared the dishes away. Sliding to the floor, I picked up my abandoned tiger toy and followed the rest of my family out the door. Grandfather led the way as I clung to my mother's long sleeve. I liked my mother's pretty red dress with the yin-yang symbols on the collar. She always carried a long pink sash that she draped over her elbows. Sometimes, when Mother was sitting in the study, reading some musty old tomes, I would play on the floor near her feet and bat at the hem of her dress, much like a kitten. I liked the feel of silk between my fingers, so much like her long pretty hair. 

I gently tugged on my mother's sleeve, curiosity eating through my thin wall of patience. "Where is it? How much longer? Is it a really big present? What is it?" 

"We're almost there," Mother smiled and ruffled my hair affectionately. 

We soon passed by our room and continued down the hallway. Jun remained close to my side, a look of confusion on her face. Wondering what could be troubling her, I asked, "What's the matter?" 

"That's odd," her brows were furrowed, "I don't remember there being anything important down this hallway." 

Before long, we reached the very end of the long hall and were greeted by a huge set of double doors. Both Jun and I gasped in unison. During all our explorations of the manor's corridors, we had never once noticed this doorway. It was supposed to be a dead end. It was then that I seriously began to think that our home might truly be enchanted, as my sister once told me. What other secrets remained hidden within the bowels of the Tao Manor? 

"This is it," Grandfather announced while pushing on the doors. They swung open smoothly and silently. "Your very own room." 

"Call it an early birthday present," Mother beamed down at me. 

Both Mother and Grandfather stood to either side as Jun and I padded forward slowly, unable to believe our eyes. We both remained speechless as my lips spread into a huge grin. The room was — simply put — huge. Our old room was by no means small, but this new room could easily dwarf my old one. Our feet padded softly on oak floors covered by plush area rugs with intricate patterns woven in gold, red, and black. Even if I stared at if for hours, I would never be able to follow the pattern all the way through. 

The walls were made of soft white plaster, the color of fine porcelain. Silk paintings hung about the room, depicting images of pouncing tigers, coiled dragons, or tree branches with tiny birds nestled between the leaves. Little snatches of poetry written in flowing calligraphy accompanied each work of art. On the east side of the room was a large picture window, crimson drapes pulled aside to let the morning light stream through. A large book shelf occupied the west corner, filled with leather bound tomes. Though I was only just learning the various characters and still unable to read, I knew that Jun would be pleased to have new material to read to me. She had been running out of stories, as of late, and I was worried that there would no longer be any new ones. 

On the far wall was a huge bed decked out in silk sheets of crimson and gold. My sister and I glanced at each other for a split-second, devilish grins on our faces, before making a beeline toward the bed. Leaping upon it, we each grabbed one of the many throw pillows scattered about and began bouncing up and down, determined to knock the other off with our makeshift weapons. 

Through our peals of laughter, Mother's voice pierced through, "Jun, Ren, please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." 

"All right, Mommy," I flopped onto my back as Jun gave me one last whack on the head. We both settled down, breathing heavily after our earlier exertions. I took a moment to catch my breath before investigating the rest of the premises. 

Scattered about the room were various curios and sculptures; large porcelain vases of blue and white, jade figurines carved in the likeness of dragons and deities, and hanging on the far wall, above the mantle, was a huge kwan dao, it's blade polished to a gleaming luster, as if it had never known the heat of battle. 

Crawling toward the foot of the bed, I noticed a large black chest, the sunlight glimmering off its lacquered surface. Kneeling down, I lifted the lid up to find a red satin interior, and that all of my toys had somehow found there way in. 

"Wow! All my stuff is already here!" I smiled as Jun peered over my shoulder and laughed with delight. 

"The servants have moved all of your belongings already," Grandfather hobbled forward and rested his bony hand on my shoulder. "This room is all yours, now." 

"Really?" I felt my eyes widen in shock. "It's all mine?" 

"Everything in this room belongs to you now," he smiled toothily. Again, I felt there was something odd about his smile, but I took no notice. After all, I was only a child, with no concept of deceit or guile. "A dwelling fit for an emperor." 

"Thank you so much, Grampa!" I wrapped my arms around his bony frame, my head buried in his chest. "I love it!" 

"I can't believe you're getting such a huge room all to yourself!" Jun said in awe. "It'll be so much fun to play in here, now." 

"I'm glad you like it so much," Mother kneeled down as I sailed into her opened arms and hugged her. "You're growing up so fast, so we thought it was time that you had your own room." 

"This is the best birthday present ever! Thank you so much, Mommy!" 

"I'll leave you two alone and let you settle in," she released her hold on me and stood. "Please try not to break anything. Some of these ornaments are very old." 

"Older than Grampa?" I asked as Jun stifled a giggle. 

"Far older than I am," Grandfather laughed heartily. "Some of these pieces are over one thousand years old." 

"Whoa!" I knew that if it was older than Grandfather, then it _had_ to be old. 

"If you need anything, just call the for the servants," Mother said as they filed out of the room and softly closed the door behind them. With that soft click, Jun and I raced toward the bed once more to continue our pillow war, our peals of laughter ringing throughout the entire room. But little did I realize, that with the announcement of my third birthday quickly approaching, I was being ushered into a role of responsibility that I would be unwilling to accept. 

The day dragged on and we continued to play and explore in this new wing of the manor. Eventually, the sun began to dip below the horizon, and my sister and I were called away for dinner. We ate with enthusiasm, famished from all our activities. Mother and Grandfather seemed very pleased with my attitude toward my new room. What was there not to like about it? After we were finished, Jun and I took our baths and were dressed in our long pajamas, warm and snugly against the winter's chill. 

As I followed my sister down the hall to my room, mother took my hand and led me away from the door. 

"You must sleep in your own room, now," she smiled as I gazed at her in utter confusion. 

"But what about Nee-san?" My lower lip stuck out slightly. Jun paused in the doorway to her room, unsure of what to do. 

"She will be sleeping right here." She tugged on my hand and began leading me down the hall. 

"But I want to sleep with Nee-san!" I didn't realize that by having my own room, I would be separated from my elder sister. "I don't want to sleep by myself!" Despite my insatiable curiosity and sense of fearlessness when it came to exploration, I was still afraid of the dark, and had never once left my sister's side, even for a moment. Jun exuded an aura of security, so much like Mother's, and I knew that no matter what, she would never let anything happen to me. 

"What did you think would happen once you had your own room?" Mother squeezed my hand reassuringly. "You're a big boy now, and it's time you started sleeping by yourself." 

We were almost to the doors now. The hall seemed much longer than it was during daylight hours. I looked over my shoulder to find the door to Jun's room only a few yards away, but it might as well have been a mile. 

"I'm scared!" I tugged on my mother's slender hand and pressed my forehead against it, eyes squeezed tight. "Don't make me sleep in that big room all by myself! Please?" 

Mother placed her hand upon the door, and they opened silently at her touch. The light of the nearly full moon streamed through the large window, bathing the room in pearly radiance. She slowly scooped me up into her arms and carried me to the bed, laying me down under the warm sheets. I pulled them up to my chin and hugged my tiger stuffie tightly, a look of betrayal in my eyes. Mother sat down on the side of the bed and smoothed back my bangs, the moonlight causing her normally pale skin to glow as white as alabaster. She seemed almost like a goddess, and I felt my fears beginning to melt away. 

"You are a very strong child, Lian," she spoke softly, using my honored name. "There is nothing for you to fear. Now," she bent over and kissed me on the forehead, "go to sleep. You will have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, for many preparations are being made for your birthday." 

"All right," I sighed, a yawn escaping me. "Will you make some rice cakes tomorrow?" 

"Of course, but only if you go to sleep," she touched my nose with her finger and I smiled. She rose and began walking toward the door, her long robes trailing behind her. Reaching the door, she turned and whispered, "I love you, dear little Lian." 

"I love you, too, Mommy," I said as the door clicked shut. I curled up under the covers, my tiger stuffie held tight to my chest, and quickly fell asleep. 

Later that evening, I was awakened by a chill wind blowing through the room. Shivering, I sat up, and noticed white vapor escaping from my lips with every breath I exhaled. Glancing around the room, I discovered that the big window was wide open, the red drapes billowing in the winter air. Sliding out of bed, my tiger toy dangling from one hand, I crossed the chilly floor in my bare feet and quickly pulled the window closed. Clicking the latch into place, I wrapped my arms around myself for warmth and headed back toward my bed. 

The moonlight reflected off the walls, casting long shadows and obscuring some details of the room while emphasizing others. I gulped as I looked toward the silk paintings of the tigers and dragons, their fangs and claws seeming particularly sharp and cruel in the light. I imagined that they might suddenly spring forth from their silk prisons and attack me if I stared for too long. I dashed for the bed and dove beneath the sheets, clutching my tiger toy for support. 

Peeking my head out, I looked toward the foot of my bed toward the far wall, the huge kwan dao glittering in the moonlight. I sighed and was about to go back to sleep when I noticed an odd shadow in the corner of the room. I rubbed at my eyes, blinking away the sleep. There was no mistaking it; there was someone in the room with me! 

The figure shifted, moving forward into the light. A huge man, taller than anyone I had ever seen, stood clad in black armor and white silk, a tattered red scarf adorning his throat. Beneath his polished helmet, two burning eyes of glowing crimson glared at me, and I felt my stomach lurch beneath his gaze. My fingers dug deeper into the soft pelt of my tiger doll as the giant warlord came closer, his footsteps making no sound on the wooden floor. A huge kwan dao rested in the crook of his arm, and I was sure I could see blood staining the blade. 

With a shout, I bolted for the door and ran down the hall never once looking back. My feet pounded in rhythm to my heart, and I could imagined that I could feel the warlord's breath on the back of my neck. I pounded on the door to my former room, tears of fright streaming down my face. 

"Nee-san! Wake up!" I pounded louder, faster. Who knew how long it would take before the warlord finally caught up to me. "Open the door! Let me in!" 

In one final effort, I slammed forward into the door, throwing all my weight into it. I was surprised by the lack of resistance and soon found myself sprawled on the floor of Nee-san's room. She must have opened the door just as I was about to charge in. She stared down at me, a candle clutched in one hand, still half asleep. 

"Ren-kun, what's wrong?" She yawned, but quickly popped awake upon seeing the look of distress on my face. Setting the candle on the floor, she crouched beside me and held my sobbing form close to her. "Ren-kun? What happened to you? Why are you crying?" 

"There's--" I hiccuped slightly, clinging tightly to my sister and my tiger toy. "There's a monster in my room" 

"Don't be silly," she rubbed my back, hoping to calm me down. "You know monsters aren't real." 

"It's true! I saw it!" I lifted my gaze to her blue eyes sparkling like sapphires in the moonlight. "It's a huge demon carrying a kwan dao, and he's gonna chop off my head!" 

"You have quite the imagination," Jun smiled reassuringly as she wiped the tears from my eyes. "I guess I shouldn't tell you scary stories before bedtime anymore." 

"I'm not making it up." I felt angry, thinking that I could trust Jun to believe me. She was my elder sister, after all, and we could always trust one another. "It was real." 

"Ren-kun, you probably just had a bad dream, that's all." Why did she have to try and rationalize it? Why couldn't she just believe me? "Let's go back to your room and I'll check for any more monsters under the bed." 

"No!" I buried my head in her chest again and cried anew. "I don't want to go back. He'll kill us if we go back." 

"Ren-kun" She said softly. I felt her arms wrap around me as she slowly lifted me up and carried me to her bed. Laying me down, she pulled the sheets up to my chin and slipped in next to me. I rolled on to my side, my tiger toy about to burst a seam I was squeezing it so tightly. The bed was warm where Jun had been sleeping and I began to relax, sleep tugging at my eye lids. 

"I know you're not supposed to be in here," Jun's voice whispered in my ear, "but you can stay in here if you're scared. I won't tell, if you won't, all right?" 

"All right," I closed my eyes and sighed, thankful for the familiarity of my old room once more. Jun wrapped her arm around me and held me close, and so we slept as we always had: together. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Aw! How precious! chibi Ren-kun is so adorable! Just so you'll know, I'll be alternating the POV between Ren and Jun with every chapter, just to keep it interesting. Up next, the entire manor begins preparing for the big celebration in honor of Ren's birthday, and the children find out that they will finally get to meet their father. The mystery of the Tao Family begins to unfold as the children discover that the dead do not always rest in peace. How will Jun react when she realizes that Ren wasn't imagining things? Read and review, onegai! 


End file.
